Go
by BoredAsYou
Summary: One-shot: "Yatsuo, no matter how late you are or if you don't even remember that you had to me meet me, I will wait for you" - OC based


**Hello my fellow readers! This is probably really awkward since I haven't updated my other stories. I know that you're probably really mad at me for not updating it, but school holidays are coming up soon and hopefully I get to like update them all. So! This is on my OC's who deserve their own little story of their own so here it is!  
**

**Ages:**

**Yatsuo Fullbuster - Age 17**

**Natsumi Dragneel - Age 17**

**Igneel Dragneel - Age 17**

**Yuki Fullbuster - Age 17**

* * *

Yatsuo was sitting on one of the seats in the guild. He was bored. The ice-maker sighed; he had waited 3 hrs for his pink haired frienemy. He then saw a flash of pink hair he sat up from his chair, but he only saw Igneel, her twin.

"Yatsuo, man you look really depressed" Igneel said sitting next to him, Yatsuo sighed

"I've been waiting for your sister for 3 hrs!" Yatsuo said slouching "I give up!"

There was silence for a while, and then Igneel spoke "Go"

Yatsuo looked at him "What?" He looked astonished.

"Go! Don't just sit here thinking 'She will come to me' go get her idiot!" Igneel said "You are her knight in shining armor!"

Yatsuo looked at his best friend astonished; Igneel Heartphilia Dragneel was telling him to go after his twin for once. Yatsuo took no time he stood up and ran out the guild. After he had gone, Yuki his twin sat next to Igneel.

"You did a great thing" Yuki said "What made you change your mind?"

Igneel smiled and looked at her "Sometimes all you need is to read a book about being right next to her the whole time"

Yuki looked like she was about to crack up "You read it didn't you and copied one of the paragraphs that had that line and said it to Yatsuo?"

"Hey! It's not my fault you forced me into reading it!" Igneel said wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Yatsuo went straight to the park to find his pink-haired friend.

He ran everywhere in desperation, he had so many bad thoughts that Natsumi might say to him… But one stood out the most.

"_**I HATE YOU YATSUO! YOU ALWAYS STOOD ME UP! WE ARE NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE!" **_

That thought raced through his mind over and over, I scared him for life, never in a million years had he thought he'd get scared over a girl.

Then after 45 minutes he gave up, he went back to the centre of the park where there was a beautiful fountain stood and benches surrounded every curve around the fountain. Yatsuo sat at the top bench and sighed sadly.

"What a lovely friend you are Yatsuo! Standing up your own friend again" Yatsuo said to no-one in particular.

_This wasn't the first time Yatsuo had stood up Natsumi, there_ was a time when they were supposed to do a project together but instead he went to go have dinner with Mitsu in 7 Islands. In the end when they handed it in his name was on the project, not Natsumi.

Then the list goes on and on and on. Yatsuo shook his head and buried his face into his palms.

"Ice Princess, why are you being like a sad depressed guy?" A familiar voice said, Yatsuo looked up from his palms, to see Natsumi eye level with me.

"Aren't you mad at me?" Yatsuo said, looking away from the pink-haired girl's gaze.

"What the heck are you talking about?! I'm never mad at you, except when you try to be stupid" Natsumi said.

"No! I mean aren't you mad at me because I stood you up, again?" Yatsuo said, looking at her now.

Natsumi smiled softly "Are you worried about that?" Yatsuo nodded "No I'm not mad at you"

"Are you saying that to make me feel better?" Yatsuo said, Natsumi shook her head.

"Yatsuo, no matter how late you are or if you don't even remember that you had to me meet me, I will wait for you" Natsumi said "Even if it will take 11 hours for me to wait for you, I will still wait"

"But what about those other times I stood you up!?" Yatsuo shouted barely over a whisper "You didn't talk to me the next day every time I stood you up!"

"Because I thought that you needed time to recollect yourself" Natsumi said "And you did, didn't you?"

Yatsuo looked away; he knew that she was right, she was right every single time.

"Now come on we can still make up this date you had in mind!" Natsumi said, pulling him off of the bench and running towards the woods.

"Where are we going?!" Yatsuo shouted, to Natsumi who still held his hand.

"Somewhere!" Natsumi shouted back, still smiling.

The two friends ran off into the beautiful sunset, laughing and smiling.

So my beautiful little friends there is always someone who will wait for you forever and if you give up get up and….

_**Go…**_

* * *

**So! How was it? Remember to R&R and also to support my other stories!  
**

**Ja Ne ~ BoredAsYou**


End file.
